Sonic the Hedgehog and the Bio-Battlers
When Eggman blasts Sonic and friends with a Ray Gun, their Sols are trapped in inanimate objects, which land in the hands of regular teens, who then merge with Sonic and friends to battle Dr. Eggman. Heroes * Kiyo "Zoom" Sumiyaka: The main character, one day, he bought a "cool pair of shoes" that held the Sonic Sol, which he discovered after a robot named Horncharger attacked the city. To merge, he calls out "Speed up!". ** Sonic the Hegdehog: Another main character, he is from Mobius, and was trapped inside of a pair of sneakers that were bought by Kiyo. He lends his super speed to Kiyo, even when they're not merged. * Suki Herutso: Another main character, she hates Kiyo, but later gained a bracelet, that held the Amy Sol, which she discovered when Ironhide attacked, allowing her to merge with Amy Rose. ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog: Another main character, unlike Suki hating Kiyo, she loves Sonic, and wields the large Piko-Piko Hammer. She grants Suki the abilty to increase her strength while angry when not merged, as well as the ability to summon the Piko-Piko Hammer. * Shippo Kitsune: Another main character, he is the technical genius behind the heroes, and knew about Kiyo's identity as Bio Sonic since Day 1. One day, he created a taser, which was later possessed by the Tails Sol, allowing him to become Bio Tails. ** Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's best friend, he has two tails and can use them to fly. He invents many objects, and he grants Shippo an enhanced intelligence. * Fushi Nakkuru: An aggresive bully that got into a fight with Kiyo, but lost and gained the powers of the Knuckles Sol, which merged into his right glove. At first, he fought against Bio Sonic, but joined the heroes when Eggman tricked him. ** Knuckles the Echidna: Sonic's rival and friend, he is famous for his spiked gloves and his famous attack, the Super Knuckle Punch Attack. He grants Fushi enhanced strength. Villains * Dr. Eggman: An evil scientist that builds the army of evil EggBots. He wishes to turn Tokyo into New Robotroplis. His rival is Sonic and Kiyo. * Dimitri the Echidna: An evil Echidna who absorbed the energy from eleven Chaos Emeralds, and his appearance and powers greatly changed, turning him into Enerjak. His main rivals are Fushi and Knuckles. * Ashi Kumori: A silent bad-boy who just recently came to town, his boots hold the Shadow Sol, and he acts as a gun-for-hire, and has eliminated all targets flawlessly until Eggman hired him to kill Sonic. ** Shadow the Hedgehog: Sonic's enemy and a creature made from the DNA of Black Doom, he is the Ultimate Life Form, and is teamed with Rouge and his older sister, the Biolizard. He gives Ashi the ability to use his super speed. * Julie Masukara: A mean girl who is teamed up with Ashi, Rouge, Shadow, and a monster called the Biolizard. She wears a diamond necklace, which holds the Rouge Sol. ** Rouge the Bat: An enemy of Amy and Tails that is known for wearing too much make-up and seducing her enemies. She grants Julie the ability to fly when not merged. * Biolizard: Shadow's "older sister", she is really a large lizard-monster that is the prototype for Shadow. Ashi/Bio-Shadow and Julie/Bio-Rouge ride on her head. Monsters * E-753 "Horncharger": A large machine with a skull-like head and bull horns, as well as hooves and an armored chest. He first attacked Tokyo, but was defeated when Sonic and Kiyo merged. * E-180 "Ironhide": A warrior-based machine that wields a war-hammer, a war axe, and a sword. He also has the ability to strengthen his defenses by changing his body texture. He attacked Tokyo, but Suki and Amy merged for the first time and defeated him. * E-914 "Hammerhands": A large machine with hammer-like hands, he used them to smash Tokyo, but when Fushi attacked him, he turned into Bio-Knuckles, and won the battle of strength. * E-616 "Mind Drone": A mutated monster with an iron shell, and a large eye-antenna that allows him to hypnotize people. He attacked Fushi, and turned him against his allies. This backfired, and angered Bio-Knuckles enough for him to destroy Mind Drone. * E-314 "Haywire": A computer-like monster that wreaked havoc and electrocuted anyone near him, but when Shippo used the Tails Taser, he destroyed him as Bio Tails. * E-698 "Jetrax": A red-jet creature with a cannon in each arm, it soared around Tokyo and destroyed buildings so that Sonic and friends would be distracted from an even worse plan. He was grounded by Bio-Tails and smashed by Bio-Amy. * E-699 "Diablo": A purple-skeleton like creature that wields a scythe, he used his poisonous breath to kill life, but Bio-Sonic almost beat him. He was killed by Bio-Shadow for begging for help. * E-700 "Guardios": A green drill-like creation made to cause earthquakes in Tokyo, while Diablo and Jetrax distracted the heroes. He was defeated by Knuckles and Fushi. Category:Fan Fiction